It is known in the prior art that perforated bags have problems with spillage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,912 to Twersky teaches a package with a non-perforated opening zone. This opening zone has a plurality of truncated pyramid shaped or arcuate tear lines that are impressed on the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,674 to Snyder teaches that perforated seals lack strength and are prone to opening accidentally. Snyder '674 also teaches that heat sealed bags are difficult to open. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,978 to Frank et al. discloses a rectangular bag for carrying compressed diapers having a rectangular shaped perforated opening zone. Larger plastic bags having a size on the order of the bag of the present invention have also been made with perforated tear lines. These bags, however, have been used as liners for containers; and as such they are not suitable for separately supporting heavy loads. Also, the perforation line of these liner bags generally forms a rectangular corner of the bag which can be torn away, the shape being similar to the shape defined in the above-mentioned Snyder patent by the perforation 21 and the left side of the notch segment 20.
The prior art does not teach any bag with a perforated tear line that is capable of carrying a heavy load while at the same time easy to open.